


‘Twas The Night Before-Oh Boy

by Janethecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Destiel - Freeform, Do people even read tags?, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester Fluff, F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, M/M, Minor, Poems, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam and Eileen are cute, Santa Clause, Supernatural - Freeform, but still, so are Claire and Kaia, the night before Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethecat/pseuds/Janethecat
Summary: Dean learns at a Christmas get together that the others have never heard Twas the Night Before Christmas
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture), Destiel, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	‘Twas The Night Before-Oh Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to both give me joy and something for Christmas.

“What do you mean you guys have never heard the night before Christmas before?” Dean cried at the group of adults gathered in the room around them. Holidays approached faster than he remembered and thanks to the safety of the bunker, they could celebrate again this year, something the brothers hadn’t done in over a decade. 

“Well, it’s not like I exactly had anyone around to read it to me now did I?” Charlie called out from the corner where she sat comfortably in a chair with her arm around Stevie. Jack, from where he stood next to Patience, Alex, Kaia and Claire, looked between Charlie and Dean. Jody raised her hand next to Bobby. 

“I did.” He flung his hand out towards her in a ‘See’ gesture. 

“What’s the night before Christmas?” Okay, Jack he understood not getting it but Bobby? Rowena? Not even Eileen? 

“Cas, come on buddy, tell me you’ve heard of it?” He said, a bit quieter seeing as the other sat directly next to him with Dean’s arm around his shoulder. 

“Of course I have heard of it Dean, I just haven’t had it read to me.” 

“Well, shit, guess imma have to change that. Everyone stay here.” He saw Sam laugh quietly in the corner, not to hard as to not throw Eileen off of him but still. Dean glared at him as he passed. The only reason he’d ever been read it was because Dean read it to him every Christmas until he was thirteen and ‘Too old for stuff like that,’ or so he said to Dean. 

Finding one should not have been as easy as it was. This was a very serious place with nothing but the impossibilities and supernatural crowding the shelves. Instead he found the book with such ease he started to speculate if they were just saying this to mess with him on the front on a shelf about Santa Claus myths, cause every bunker needed one of those. 

Sometimes he worried about what those men were thinking establishing this place. Pulling it off it’s shelf, he power-walked back into the room and grinned at seeing someone, he was suspecting it to be Bobby, had managed to get half the room drinking hot chocolate while the other half still sported beer. 

“Alright,” he started, settling down on the corner of the table with Cas kitty-cornered to him. Without having to say so, everyone congregated in the center of the room, some of them opting to sit while others stood, all nursing their drinks carefully and cautiously as to not spill them. 

“'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there,” he paused for a moment to glance up and sweep his arm through the room. Jack lit up at the movement and scooted his chair closer. 

“The children were nestled all snug in their beds while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.  
And Cas in his 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap,” his leg received a smack before Cas settled his hand on it with more gentleness than before. 

“When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.” In the back he heard Rowena wonder to Bobby what a sash had to do with this. 

“The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, gave a lustre of midday to objects below. When what to my wondering eyes did appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer,” Sam mouthed along with the words fondly while Eileen chuckled at his clumsy signing, happily wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“With a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment he must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name; ‘Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!’” Dean donned the most overblown impression of Santa he could, complete with sticking out his stomach and deepening his voice, earning a laugh from Charlie and a snort from Claire and Jody.

“As leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky; So up to the housetop the coursers they flew, with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too— and then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head, and was turning around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.” He stomped his feet onto the chair in a mimic of the noise, looking around with a smile once more. 

“He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a pedler just opening his pack. His eyes—how they twinkled! his dimples, how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard on his chin was as white as the snow. The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath; he had a broad face and a little round belly that shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself. A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread,” he grinned at the book reading the last line. It was true, he didn’t need a book to tell him that though. 

“He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, and laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight— ‘Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!’” He finished while closing the book. 

“So Santa’s real then? That’s an account of someone seeing him?” Jack asked wide eyed and hopeful and his mouth was halfway to forming the words that, no, not quite. It was a silly poem made by someone who wanted something to tell his kids when the words died in his mouth. It was in the bunker, and in an entire section dedicated to the fat guy in red. Grinning, he shrugged and picked up his own beer. 

“I don’t see why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands*
> 
> As always thank you so much for taking the time out of your life to read this and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> So I would just like to say I wrote this on an impulse when I suddenly got the mental image of Dean hearing the others have never gotten the pure joy of being loved so much someone would take the time out of their lives to read something sweet and pure to them with impressions and a kind voice. Merry early Christmas to all who read this and I hope you have a wonderful Christmas day this year


End file.
